This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Alzheimer's disease is the most common neurological degenerative disorder, affecting both critical nerve centers of the brain as well as cognition. Currently, Alzheimer's disease affects 4 million people in the U.S. Existing therapies for this disease are few in number and relatively ineffective. Novel therapies are needed. A promising class of natural biological proteins called nervous system growth factors offers the potential to reduce cell degeneration in the brain in such disorders as Alzheimer's disease. Gene therapy offers a uniquely effective means of delivering these growth factors to the brain.